


Jolene

by MrAnders



Series: All i see are dark grey clouds [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh he talks about you in his sleep / And there's nothing I can do to keep / From crying when he calls your name, Jolene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name, by Dolly Parton.

_“Kendall”_

The name came out as a whisper. So soft and warm that one could never imagine how cold and hard they crashed against her ears. The brunette blinked back a tear that the genius never saw. Much like he’d never realize what name he was calling. As he moved in his sleep, the actress watched him with her heart aching. The smile that crossed his face at the sound of the blonde’s name.

She wondered what he would dream every night. She wondered what the two of them would do in his dreams, and she wondered if she would pop eventually in one of the brunette’s adventures. But in all of the time they’ve known each other, she’d never heard him say her name like this. Not once. And she wondered if she ever would.

She wondered.

Of course  _Kendall_  would never have to wonder about this. The brunette’s face would light up every time he’d see his best friend, and the only one not to notice the way the genius would look at the leader seemed to be the said blonde. The blonde that only had eyes for  _Jo_. She breathed out slowly staring at the sleeping genius laying there next to her, so peaceful and happy in a way that she had never seen him. And it only hurt more to know why he’s so happy.

_“I love you”_

This time the girl can’t bring herself to fight the tears that start to run down her cheeks as she heard the words that only hours ago had been directed to her by said genius. Her heart aches with each thought, and she know this isn’t right. For either of them. She knows that they all deserve more, but she doesn’t want more. She wants Logan. Even if he wants someone else. So she does the only thing she can do. She gives in to tiredness and sleepiness and hopes and dreams of a day in which the love of her life will feel for her what he feels for a certain blonde.

And until that day comes, she’ll hide the tears and put on a fake smile, telling herself that having Logan like this is better than not having Logan at all. 


End file.
